


finding someone (in the silence)

by skeletondreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Leia Organa-centric, POV Leia Organa, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletondreams/pseuds/skeletondreams
Summary: Leia's felt like she's had a missing piece, her entire life. As she, Han, and Chewie flew on a mission for the Rebellion, that missing piece suddenly felt really close.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	finding someone (in the silence)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is kind of an obscure AU, honestly even i don't know where it came from. basically, luke wasn't involved in leia's rescue back in ANH, but han and chewie were. where luke was, i'm leaving ambiguous. han and leia got together a lot faster, so they're already together when this starts. i'm leaving a lot kind of ambiguous here tbh. it was fun to write, though! my tumblr is dreaming-skeleton, and i really hope you like this fic!!

Leia walked into the cockpit, and was only half-surprised to find Han asleep at the controls, his head hanging down and his boots up on the control dashboard.

“That’ll hurt in the morning,” she said, and his head shot up, eyes wide as he woke, and his boots clanked on the ground. After a few seconds, he untensed, and relaxed back into the seat.

“Hey, Princess,” he said, smiling a bit as she sat in the copilot’s seat. Chewie was asleep, back in his bunk, so she knew he wouldn’t mind that he took her seat. Han leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Why’re you still up?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “I just have a…” she paused as she tried to think of how to describe it, how she _knew_ something big was about to happen. “A weird feeling, I guess,” she settled on.

“ _Bad_ feeling, or just weird?” Han asked.

“Just weird,” she said. “It could be nothing, but I don’t know-”

“Trust your gut,” Han interrupted, and when she glared, he just looked back at her.

After a few seconds of looking at each other (one with a now-familiar annoyance, one with a knowing look), they looked away and went to the controls, checking to see that everything was in order. Leia still didn’t know much about ships or piloting, but by now, she knew enough that she could check things like fuel levels while Han checked the more specialized controls.

Han was right, and she knew it, but she didn’t want to say anything about it. They had met only months ago (or, was it half a standard year, by now?) and in that time, had grown _very_ close. After what happened to Alderaan, to her _people_ , she had thought she wouldn’t feel anything for the rest of her life. She told herself to focus on the Rebellion, focus on her duties, so that nothing like that would happen again.

Han had seemed to make it his personal mission to _not_ let that happen, to make her see that she could still focus on the Rebellion, but take time for herself, as well.

She had thought she had nobody, after Alderaan, but now she had Han.

He had started out as an annoyance, but an annoyance that had saved her life, so she couldn’t exactly just tell him to fuck off (even though she did, _repeatedly_ , end up telling him that anyway). At some point, it changed, and-

They both, unexpectedly, found themselves falling in love.

It felt like the start of a bad joke. _A Corellian and an Alderaanian walk into a bar, they fall in love_ , guess what happens next, that kind of thing. Nevertheless, Han and Chewie unofficially joined the Rebellion, Leia unofficially joined their crew, and now, here they were. Travelling across the galaxy, doing mostly-smuggling missions for the Rebellion.

Han and Chewie were beginning to feel like family, to her.

She wondered if _that_ was the missing piece, the one that she had felt since before she could remember. It was still there, so she supposed not, but maybe it was just something that couldn’t be filled. Maybe she’d feel like she’s missing something for the rest of her life.

She already knew she’d be missing Alderaan, with every breath she had. Sometimes, she felt like she could still hear all those voices, crying out, all at once. She didn’t need more to miss, more to lose.

Shaking herself out of that train of thought (why was she thinking about that _now?)_ , she took her eyes off the controls. She’d hardly paid attention to what they said, anyway. As long as nothing was flashing “danger” or “empty”, everything was _probably_ fine. Although, one could never know, with the _Millennium Falcon_. It was a piece of junk, in Leia’s opinion, but a piece of junk that she was close to calling home. She was on it more often than she was planetside, anyway.

“How close are we to Yavin?” Leia asked, relaxing back in her seat. She was almost slouching, which wasn’t very princess-like, but she didn’t care at the moment. Han didn’t even remark on it, by any means.

After a moment, looking at the ship’s navigator, he answered. “We’ll be there in about a couple hours, probably,” he said. “We’ll have to make a quick stop, cause the hyperdrive is being a bit finicky, and I don’t want it to, y’know, blow up and kill us and shit. But it’s nothing to worry about,” he finished, doing one of his cocky smiles, which Leia rolled her eyes at.

They both sat there in silence, looking at the streaks of stars as they flew past them in hyperspace. Leia checked her chrono after a bit, and she was surprised to see how much time had passed.

Before long, Han took them out of hyperspace. He then left the cockpit to go wake up Chewie, so they could check the hyperdrive (Han _was_ trying to teach her how to do repairs, but she was nowhere near the skill level needed to work on the damn _hyperdrive_ ), leaving Leia alone in the copilot’s seat.

She didn’t know how long she sat there, just thinking of nothing, when _something_ happened.

It was almost indescribable. It was the weird feeling from earlier, turned up to eleven. It was some sort of sixth sense, going completely _haywire_.

It was the missing piece.

And it was close.

Leia still didn’t know much about ships, but she knew how to fly the _Falcon_ in a pinch. She figured that, as long as she didn’t try to go into hyperspace, or try to do one of those (completely banthashit) maneuvers that Han was always bragging about, the repairs wouldn’t be affected by her flying.

She turned the ship around, and ignored Han and Chewie’s surprised shouts. The missing piece, it was around here somewhere, and she almost knew where. The instinct, sense, or whatever the _fuck_ it was, it was pointing her in the right direction, but she didn’t know how to hone it.

(The back of her mind said that she didn’t know how to hone it _yet_ , but she ignored it.)

She noticed a small ship, one that could be mistaken for an escape pod at first glance, out of the corner of the viewport. The _Falcon_ ’s comm lit up, alerting to the distress signal coming from the other ship.

Almost without thinking, Leia hailed it.

“Unknown ship, this is the _Millennium Falcon_ ,” Leia said. “What do you need?”

She could hear Han heading towards the cockpit, could feel his confusion and alarm, but she decided to ignore it. At least until she learned who was on that other ship.

(She also ignored the fact that she could _feel_ Han’s emotions, figuring that it was probably context clues, not the might-be-a-sixth-sense.)

“Oh, thank the Force,” the voice on the other side of the comm said, and _that_ wasn’t a phrase that one often heard, in this Empire. “Can I hitch a ride? I’m almost out of supplies, and my hyperdrive’s broken. I can pay, if you need me to.”

The voice sounded male, not particularly young or old. Right around her own age, if she’d had to guess. The accent was also vaguely… Outer Rim, maybe? There wasn’t much else she could tell from the voice itself, but from his phrasing, she could tell that he wasn’t an Imperial. Leia determined that they’d (probably) be safe picking him up. She gave him the instructions on how to dock to the _Falcon_ , then got off the comms.

She stood up and turned around quickly, fully intending on going to meet him, and almost ran into Han.

“Care to explain what’s going on?” he asked, one of his eyebrows quirked up. “Cause, like, since _when_ are you letting strangers onto this ship?”

She paused, as she _actually thought_ about what just happened. Nothing that had happened in the last few minutes was exactly in-character for her, so it actually made a lot of sense that Han would be so confused by it.

But it was the right thing to do, she knew it.

She could _feel_ it.

“Don’t worry,” she said, grabbing Han’s hand as she walked past. He followed her, though she could tell that he was just _more_ confused now, so she clarified. “It’s the weird feeling from earlier, and it’ll turn out okay, I know it.”

It wasn’t like her, to be this optimistic, but there was something about this… 

Han followed her, albeit hesitantly. Leia wasn’t _completely_ naive (many would say that she never was, this time was an outlier in so many ways), so she said nothing as he put his hand on his blaster, though he didn’t pull it, or put his hand on the trigger.

They could hear the other ship dock, as they made it to that part of the ship. Chewie was already there, and like Han, was holding his bowcaster. It wasn’t aimed, but Leia knew how fast Chewie could be with it.

Suddenly realizing she was the only one unarmed, a small part of her missed her blaster, which she had left by her bunk.

Fuck.

She really hoped that this would go how she thought it was going to go, and that she wouldn’t regret trusting her gut. Or that Han and Chewie would regret trusting her. She didn’t know if she’d be able to handle that.

After less than a minute, the door between the ships opened, and she _knew_ , the moment she saw him, that he was the missing piece.

He was taller than her (who _wasn’t_ , she thought somewhat bitterly), but not by a lot, and looked to be around her age. His blond hair was kind of shaggy, like he hadn’t gotten a haircut in a while, but he looked well put-together, at least for someone stranded. Their eyes met, brown looking into blue.

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” he said. “I’m here to join the Rebellion.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like the idea of a leia that's almost aware of her force sensitivity, but hasn't put the words to it quite yet. i feel like that's where she is here. i hope you guys liked this!!


End file.
